


My Sweet Heart

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [24]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, First Love, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: There was no way Irvine would forget the sunny disposition and the bright smile that belonged to his first love.





	My Sweet Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For [Hope](https://twitter.com/Stopmopingstart), who requested a drabble featuring Irvine, with the keyword "Stumble."
> 
> 14\. "Can I have this dance?"

Irvine Kinneas would never forget the moment he saw the SeeDs from Balamb Garden. _...Sefie?_ There was no way he would forget the sunny disposition and the bright smile that belonged to his first love. Considering that Cid Kramer ran Balamb Garden, Irvine knew he shouldn’t be surprised to see some familiar faces, from the old orphanage, among their ranks. However, he had never expected Selphie, the sweetest girl he had ever known, to have become a SeeD.

To Irvine’s surprise, he could recognise two of Selphie’s companions as well: the blonde was bossy little Quisty, though she was no longer so little; and the guy with the perpetual scowl was the boy who kept hogging Sis. _Why are you all…?_ Irvine had hundreds and thousands of questions he wanted to ask each of them, especially Selphie. If he were not at the Garden, right before Headmaster Martine’s cold eyes, he would run to them with open arms, ready to give bear hugs.

He almost did, but stopped himself when all of them looked his way as if they had never met him before. It was not the first time he had run into someone from the orphanage only to be treated like a complete stranger, but it was heartbreaking to see his friends unaware of what they had shared together.

 _This is WORK, Kinneas._ Irvine stood up, forced a smile on his face, and walked towards the group to introduce himself.

*****

While Irvine had never been to Trabia Garden before, he could see how much the place meant to Selphie, as he watched her dashing inside to talk to the survivors. _Matron… No, Sorceress Edea._ The second sweetest person Irvine had met was now an enemy, out to destroy whatever -- and whoever -- was in her way. _How could you do this to Sefie?_ He regretted more than ever that he hadn’t pulled the trigger immediately back when he was on the mission with Squall in Deling City.

“I’ve gotta do somethin’ to show that Selphie can depend on me!”

Of all people in the Garden, **Squall** heard him shouting the resolution. Irvine was surprised -- and relieved -- that the leader kept his mouth shut instead of criticising the sniper for getting personal feelings involved.

*****

As much as Irvine wished the Guardian Forces didn’t affect memories, he was glad he remembered as much as he did. There were sad memories too: after all, most of the kids at the orphanage had lost their families in the Sorceress War. Nonetheless, Irvine was grateful for everyone -- even Squall and Seifer -- who had become his family. Zell made a perfect point when he said he’d never let go of the power to protect his parents in Balamb, and Irvine knew he would do everything in his power to protect the people most important to him, especially the one to whom his heart forever belonged.

*****

Victory was extra sweet after saving the world from a scary sorceress who transcended time to achieve her goals.

Irvine walked around and shook hands with more people than he could count, as he scanned the ballroom in search of someone. He spotted Cid and Edea, the hosts of the party, greeting guests. Quistis was close by, having a chat with Xu and some other people Irvine didn’t recognise. Walking by a table, he saw Zell stuffing his face with the famous hot dogs of the Garden Cafeteria. Even Dr. Kadowaki was enjoying herself, indulging in a glass of champagne. Irvine couldn’t find Squall and Rinoa anywhere, but he didn’t care. His mind was on Selphie, and only on Selphie.

He had just begun to walk faster when someone snached his hat away. “What the hell?”

A brunette was standing with a camera in her hand, sporting his hat on the head. “Gotcha.”

Irvine sighed. “Didn’t know I’d stumble on you like this.”

“But of course,” Selphie giggled. “I’m full of surprises!”

“You think so? Someone might have one for you, too.”

“...Who?”

“Can’t tell you for free.” Irvine bowed and held a hand out to Selphie. “Can I have this dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
